Harry Potter and the Heir of the Light The ReWr
by Patwas-Potter
Summary: Important Author Note - Please Read. Harry Potter's sixth year at hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be like none other. New Powers, New Love. The bonds of friendship become stronger through trials and tribulatio
1. Chapter 1

Hello. 

It has truly been a long time since I worked on this project. The fact is, I haven't stopped thinking about it, and have in fact realised that the way I was going about trying to construct and write it was counter-productive. Doing some browsing on the net about story-writing, and reading a number of other stories online has given me a better understanding about how such things should be done.

It's a bit like building a house - you don't just start laying bricks willy-nilly. You create plans and you refine them. You then take those plans, split them into sub-plans for each part of the house and then go into more detail. Eventually you have a jigsaw of many little pieces which, when worked on in order, lead to the construction of the final product.

I started on this story in February 2005 with a vague idea of where I wanted to go, but nothing more than that. My 'plan' if it can be called as such was simply to take each idea that came to me, and see where things lead me. But over the course of these past months, my mind developed those ideas, to the point where I had whole sections of script worked out. the only problem - they were in no logical order, and this also served to mess up the overall timeline of the story.

Another slightly disheartening side effect of what to me was a rather amateurish attempt at a significantly more complex project was the low number of reviews. Now I know that no teveryone reviews and I respect that. But I also know people are not going to review shoddy and uninteresting work. So I have taken the decision to start afresh, a little bit at a time rather than large chunks spaced further apart. I'm going to use the new mentality discussed above, to build the story up slowly, possibly with a number of iterations as I move through it. Therefore, you may find that I post a few chapters, then go back and revise them. I ask you to be patient with me. Let's take this journey one step at a time, in fact I ask you to work with me on this. Yes, of course I wantt it to be my own plot and eventual conclusion, but I'm more than willing to accept both guidance and criticism from others, be it good or bad. 

I'm not saying this will progress quickly, and I'm aware of the frustration this can cause to readers. I'm 20, a partially sighted University undergraduate student who recently switched to a purely computing-based degree programme. I don't get out much, don't sleep much and the last six months or so have seen me in somewhat of a rut as regards daily life. Bear with me, and give me a nudge when I'm slacking and hopefully this will motivate me to move forwards. Remember, it is indeed true what authors say - we take pride in our creations, but we also take pride in feeling that they are being appreciated and sought after.

I've been told by many people that I have a vivid imagination, that I'm a good writer, etc. But at the same time I'm not a very concentrated person - I don't find it easy to devote a lot of time to one activity. I also find it easier to say things out loud than put them on paper, especially with larger projects. I admit that, and am willing and keen to work towards resolving it. I can picture the day, sometime in the future, where this story is completed, a good few hundred pages long, nicely bound into a PDF file, something I can show to the world and be proud of. That time may be just a few months, or even a few years away, I couldn't tell you. But it is the goal that I have in mind, and hopefully it'll keep me focussed on the path ahead.

OK, I did not imagine this self-confession would take up this much space, but it has and I'm not going to take it back. I've put my intentions down on paper, for all the world to see, and to serve as a reminder of my wow. So it's a new year, let's move forward, onwards and upwards.

Hussein. 


	2. Notice

Hello.

This is an advisory note being posted on all my stories. All stories are being revamped from the ground up. It has been nearly three years since I started writing, and I've naturally changed both as a person and in my style of writing over that period. Also, I've changed my mind on many of the plot lines I wanted to work on, and the release of the last two HP books have a lot to do with that.

This is to advise all my readers that I am in no way giving up on my writing. In fact, now that the HP series is officially over, I think this gives me an even greater opportunity to write some truly awesome fanfiction without more official sequels being published and taking some of the value of what I have to write.

I will leave this note here until the first of the new chapters is ready for release. I was originally intending to simply delete all my stories but then realised that, although I've been a less than stellar author, there are some out there that truly appreciate what I've done thus far, and I wanted to leave this work here as a reminder of what's gone before and the reviews I've received that have really inspired me to keep at it.

I am now starting the second session of a one-year Masters that ends in June 2009. Then, depending on my achieved grades, I'll move onto a dissertation culminating in my finishing class in September and graduating in November. There are busy times ahead, which along with other social commitments will place strong demands on my time. I'm also working on my own non-fanfiction novel. What this all means is that I have a lot of ideas swirling around in my head, a lot of things I want to do and less time than I'd like to do them in. So please, just bear with me - I'll get there in the end. I'm always up for a chat about my writing or anything in general, and if you therefore want to contact me individually to give me a gentle nudge there, or just to catch up, I'd love to hear from you.

Finally, thank you. Thank you for sticking with me. There are so many stories on both this site and others, many, which are significantly more developed and time-worthy, then mine. Sometimes, it's quite a blow to morale to realise you're just one of thousands of authors out there vying for readers' attention. In addition, with so many different plot lines having been investigated and written about, it's hard to not repeat something that's gone before, and to make your own work really original and praise-worthy. This is something I'm desperately trying to aim for, and where your support and encouragement has meant a lot to me.

Thanks again, and see you soon.

Best,

Hussein.


	3. Important Author Note

EDIT: I have placed a poll on my profile page for those that wish to vote anonymously. If you haven't done so already, please read the note below for a full explanation of what I'm talking about. Thanks for your time.

**Important Author Note – Where do we go from here?**

Hello All.

Cliché I know, but firstly please accept my sincere apologies for the unacceptably long delay in updating this and all my other stories. Apologies especially to those that were kind enough to spare a moment to review, or add me to their favourite/watch lists. Trust me when I say that this means a lot to me, and that I've relished your reviews, criticisms and advice.

If you've got this far, please read to the end. I'm going to explain what's going on, and then give you, my readers, and a choice.

I'm still just as committed to Harry Potter and these stories, as I was when I started writing years ago. In fact, as time has passed, I've had even more ideas about where I want the plots to go, and I really do believe I can make something worthwhile out of them. I have several scenes from different stories that I've worked on now and again, which I would hope to fit into the final versions.

Having said that, real life has kept me from writing, and for once, the excuse isn't a lack of time but health issues. I suffer from ever worsening Reynaud's in my fingers. In short, it's a constriction of the blood vessels in the fingers that cause them to go ice cold, and then leave me in agony for hours as they warm up again. Anything less than it being positively sweltering causes an attack to surface, so you can imagine the weather we've had of late has not been conducive to my feeling all that great. Sometimes I'll catch a break for a few hours, at other times I'll be practically living in bed for weeks (as was the case most recently in November 2009). To anyone unfortunate enough to suffer from this, you know what I mean. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy, and what's really soul destroying is that it stops me from doing just the things I enjoy the most. Also, as I'm partially sighted, the computer, and thus my fingers are my lifeline. Therefore, you can hopefully understand why I try to prioritise on the most important activities during what pain-free time I do get.

I'm not just writing for the sake of it, but because I genuinely enjoy it, and thus I want to take the time to make the best of it that I can. If that involves writing half a dozen drafts of a chapter, so be it. So, whereas I could dash off a University essay in a few hours and be happy with it, chapters for my stories do take significantly longer to take form.

Because of this, and because I know how frustrating it is to see stories which seem as though they may be a good read later on just seem to fizzle out and die with no update for months on end, I thought it was only fair for me to give you the chance to choose where I go from here. I see the following possibilities:

1. I can stop all my stories here and give them up for adoption. I'd hope whoever took them on would be just as passionate about them as I am, and I'd still be honoured to have some input in tossing ideas around, but they would have the final word and set the schedule, etc. I'd be happy to hand over my notes and unwritten scenes to the adopter. Whereas being credited as the original creator would be nice, I won't insist on it, as I don't believe I have the right.

2. I can stop all my stories here and remove them from the site. I don't suppose there's much point in having something online that isn't going anywhere. Whether I start up again in the future with either a totally new story, a story that merges parts of those I've already worked on, or not at all, would have to be seen.

3. I can continue to work on the stories at my own pace, but I would be unable to promise any timescales for updates. There's just no way of saying what the health will do from one day to the next. Also, whereas I've now finished with university as of October 2009, I'm still in the process of pressing a formal complaint due to grievances with the way the course ended. Also, I'm now coming under pressure to find a job, which could be anytime, or not for a long while. I suppose it helps that I won't get my official results until February and papers until July.

There's not much more to add, but as I said before I feel that as I'm not just writing for myself, I owe it to my readers to let them decide the fate of what's published here. I'll leave this open for a fortnight or so, maybe a little longer, before I decide myself. Please let me know your thoughts in a review or by mail or private message if you prefer.

Thanks, and sorry once again.

P.S: I had Alphabeat 'Spell' and Abba 'The Winner Takes It All' playing in the background whilst I dashed this off. Both are great songs, if a little melancholy, but they seem to fit the mood.

EDIT: As of 14 January 2010 I have 5 votes for option 3 above. I mention this only as the votes may have been deleted whilst this note was updated.


End file.
